The invention relates generally to an information assistance system and method. More specifically, the invention relates to a system and method for providing an information assistance service by a call center.
In a typical directory assistance call, a caller identifies to the operator the name and address (sometimes city or area code) of a party whose telephone number is desired. In response, the operator locates the desired destination telephone number using, e.g., a computer database. The destination number is then provided to the caller, e.g., by a computerized voice server which provides automated voicing of the number, and the caller is afforded an option to be connected to the destination number without the need of first terminating the directory assistance call.
Information assistance is an extension of directory assistance. In addition to connecting a caller to a destination number, information assistance operators can provide concierge-type services such as a restaurant guide and reservation service, event ticketing and reservation service, hotel reservation and availability service, travel or flight reservation and ticketing services, ordering specific items such as flowers or food delivery, arranging transportation, and accessing entertainment guides. The use of information assistance to provide such concierge-type services is disclosed, e.g., in commonly-assigned, co-pending U.S. application Ser. No. 09/520,306, “Technique for Providing Information Assistance Including Concierge-Type Services,” filed Mar. 7, 2000, incorporated herein by reference.
In addition, if a caller subscribes to an information assistance service, the caller may have one or more user profiles on file with the service that includes information pertaining to and about the caller, including his/her preferences. Such information may include a list of contacts (i.e., a personal phone directory), a schedule of appointments, to-do lists, notes, and personal preferences about such topics as restaurants, movies, sporting events, or hobbies. The caller may access the information assistance service in order to connect to a contact, retrieve an appointment or to-do list item, set up a new appointment or to-do list item, or request information about a restaurant, movie, or sporting event falling within the caller's personal preferences. The information assistance service may connect the caller to the contact or restaurant, or may make reservations at the restaurant or movie or sporting event as desired by the caller. The use of information assistance to provide these types of information management services is disclosed, e.g., in U.S. Pub. No. 2002/0055351 A1, published May 9, 2002, incorporated herein by reference.
Often, a caller has a question regarding his or her information assistance services bill or a related question, which should be directed to customer service rather than to information assistance. For callers' convenience, the information assistance service provider may have one contact number for all of its services, typically a directory-assistance-type number that is easy for customers to remember. Even if the information assistance service provider has separate numbers for information assistance and customer service, a caller may call the information assistance number for customer service anyway because of his or her frequent use of the information assistance number, which immediately comes to mind when the caller desires customer service. When the caller calls the information assistance contact number, the caller asks the information assistance operator for help with a customer service query. The information assistance operator then transfers the caller to a customer service representative (CSR).